Character Obituary
From the Stream we are born, and to the Stream we run, 'Til we soar with the moons, and we fly with the sun. This is a player-contribution page for any and all character deaths. Feel free to say whatever you want, but please follow the following format: Character Name - Player Name : Reborn as: Name or n/a. : Cause of death / description. A Aggril - 'Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Cursed by an illness, Aggril became extremely aggressive. He was torn asunder by the Death Troop. B 'Baloofi '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Murdered in a bar-room brawl, in his own bar of all places. 'The Black Aershaa - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Dispersed after the death of the great Wy'ziot. 'Butcher - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Lost to the high seas. C 'Carver - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Lost to the high seas. '''Cascading Rain - iHibari Kyoya : Reborn as: N/A : Killed when stumbling into a battle between a furr and aer during the sundering as he searched for his sister. D Dark Soul - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Brother to Stormfur and the Whisperer. He was murdered alongside his father and mother by a rival pack. 'Deceptive in Darkness - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Lost to the high seas. 'Dragot '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Fought to the death at the side of his brother, Truth in Shadows, against a rival pack. E F G 'The General - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''A good man who lived to see ripe old age. Death took him in his sleep. 'Grist'mir - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: Corky : ''Grist'mir covered the Drey with his innards after helping his bonded steal Zly's puppies. H 'Hutch - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Caught and brainwashed by man, never to be seen again. I J 'Jaskisaal - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Daughter of Balefur and Serpen'teer, sister to Estakeer and Blackavar. Her life was stolen by a rival sunborn pack. 'Jinx - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Torn to shreds and devoured by The Whisperer. K 'Kitchiir - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died trying to rescue his bonded, Miiwi, from a kiting accident. 'Kraus - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Kraus died of old age, an ancient airla. L 'Leota - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Captured alongside Silverfang and murdered in the name of science. 'Lerk '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Lost to the high seas. 'Little One '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Died of ripe old age. 'Lord Arrow - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: Everchaser : ''During the Sundering, the Drey opened wide and swallowed him whole, showing Khan's displeasure with his once favored son. M 'Mad One - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Murdered by Overcast, though she rended his soul from his body on her final breath. 'Miiwi - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Death by kite, due to malfunctions. 'Mistednight '- Renekai : Reborn as: Bell : Mutilated by the Death Troop until dead for her treachery. N O 'Overcast - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''After season upon season of treachery, he was murdered by Mad One and, with his last breath, tore from her her life. P Q 'Quurak - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Quurak fell into the sea during the Sundering, his mass of fur weighing him down and dragging him to an early grave. R 'Rawbite - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Death by rockslide. 'Red - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Mauled by an orthrinz. 'Ren '- Renekai : Reborn as: Unknown : Murdered by a wild aershaa. 'Rina '- Renekai : Reborn as: Unkown : Crushed under falling debris during the Sundering. S 'Saiil - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Saiil was murdered by a rogue moonborn. 'Saiph '- Renekai : Reborn as: N/A : Died in an avalanche during the Sundering. 'Serpen'teer - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Mate of Balefur, mother of Jaskisaal, Estakeer, and Blackavar, and co-leader of the Eyes of Khan. Her life was taken too soon by a rival sunborn pack. '''Shomari - Alanna the Pirate Queen : Reborn as: Saheran Died saving another 'Shaa and a small human child during the Sundering- fell into a chasm as the earth split open. Silverfang - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Captured alongside Leota and murdered in the name of science. 'Starsinger - '''Stryde : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died at 1,237 cycles of age, astoundingly from a gigantic chunk of the drey hurtling down from a mountaintop during the sundering, and not old age. 'Surfs on Jubilation '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Lost to the high seas. : T 'Tokaje - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: Firefox : ''He fell off the earth and into the sea, buried with the original ComDoB building. 'Torn Bane '- Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : Survived by two healthy, blood-thirsty litters. Torn Bane died in her mid-seasons, desperately trying to avenge the murder of her mate and god, Wy'Ziot. 'Truth in Shadows '- Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : Fought to the death at the side of his brother, Deceptive in Darkness, against a rival pack. 'Tsakalit'miir'nis - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Despite her scrappiness, she and her bonded were slain by a rogue moonborn. U V 'Verdauga - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''The young assassin met her demise on the job and her head was mounted on a pike for all to see. 'Visionseer '- Aurrie : Reborn as: Aurrie : The Light was caught in a magistorm and his body brutally shredded by debris. '' W '''Wind Free - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died of ripe old age. '''Winter's Gift - Renekai : Reborn as: Zyk : Fell into the Dreyscar during the Sundering. Wy'ziot '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''A fearsome god to many, he was murdered too soon (or not soon enough) by a rival pack. X '''Xavyc - Renekai : Reborn as: Descas : Died of blood loss after losing his wing in a fight. Remained on the drey as a spirit for over two hundred years until he finally found peace and moved on. Y Z Category:Characters